The Heart's Desire
by Sassybratt
Summary: Naraku's dead, Kagome goes back to catch up on her normal life. Four years pass and an unexpected visit with deadly news makes her rethink her actions. She is torn between the thoughts in her mind and feelings in her heart. Will she ever find happiness?
1. College Life

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 1: College Life**

_I'm going to be so late! _Kagome thought as she quickly ran down the hallway towards her first class. _I can't believe I hit the snooze so many times! _She threw open a nearby door and slowed to a walk. The classroom was already filled with students. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she shuffled to the back of the room.

A bell rang and the class hushed as the professor walked in. Her midnight black hair was pulled into a bun and her bright blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. "Good morning, class. My name is Professor Haru. As you all know, this class is the third level of Culinary Arts. Throughout the year we will be learning ..."

Kagome tuned out the airy voice of her teacher, already bored. She had listened to this speech twice before over the past two years and didn't feel as if she needed a reminder. Instead, her mind wandered to a day so long ago, but to her, it felt like yesterday ...

_Silence shrouded the forest as the wind howled around the young priestess and her friends. Everyone tensed at their surroundings, sensing for the evil they had come to face. Kagome silently drew an arrow from her quiver and placed it in tune with her bow, preparing for an attack._

_Miroku and Sango stood beside her, their eyes flaring with determination. Kirara growled low in her chest as she transformed. Her kind, feline eyes narrowed on the demon they were seeking as his presence drew near. The student glanced at the man she loved as he stepped in front of her slightly in a protective manner. His ears twitched and his silver mane blew in the wind. A low rumble reverberated from the back of his throat as a menacing figure appeared from the surrounding trees. "Inuyasha ..." Kagome whispered to the man in front of her, watching as he tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt._

_"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he became a blur of red, darting towards his nemesis. Sango jumped on her feline's back, bringing Hiraikotsu over her head. Miroku gripped the prayer beads strung over his right hand, mentally preparing himself for his wind tunnel's release. Above, Saimyosho buzzed over to the waiting monk, causing him to rethink his actions. Recognizing his life in danger, he quickly restrung the rosary around his cursed hand._

_Kagome pulled her arrow back in her bow, buying her time for an opportunity to strike. Kirara, along with her mistress, were thrown to the ground by one of Naraku's tentacles. The saber-toothed feline transformed into her smaller self, meowing out in pain._

_The demon slayer quickly rose to her feet. "Miroku!" she shouted, running towards her fiancé. Sensing Sango's intentions, the monk threw his staff towards her. Bringing her large boomerang and his staff together, the young woman hurled them at the vile half-demon. With Miroku's spiritual energy, the combined attack would be able to break through Naraku's barrier. _

_Occupied with Inuyasha, Naraku didn't have a chance to block the oncoming attack and it plowed through his waist, dismantling his torso from the rest of his demon body. Kagome viewed this as an opening and aimed her arrow at her enemy's heart. Inuyasha ran up besides her and glimpsed the look in her eyes. A smirk blessed his lips as he drew his giant sword over his head._

_"Windscar!" the half-demon shouted as bursts of light cut across the ground towards Naraku. An aura of purple light flowed around Kagome's sacred arrow as she released it. Their attacks became one, forming together to create one ultimate strike. It slammed into the paralyzed demon, a direct hit ..._

*RIIINNNGGG*

The bell startled Kagome from her thoughts, signaling the end of class. She gathered up her books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Walking out of the room, she was greeted by her friend, Yuka.

"Hey, Kagome! So how was your first class of the new school year?" The short haired girl wore a smile and her eyes shimmered with excitement.

"It was okay. Same old lecture though. What about you?" Her friend began to explain, starting all the way from last week. The young priestess shook her head, laughing silently to herself. Yuka called every night since the beginning of summer break and told Kagome everything. Unfortunately, she felt the need to repeat it.

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Kagome ended up going to the same high school, but parted ways once they bounded off to college. Ayumi was studying to be some specialist in the science field and traveled to a widely known school on the mainland. Eri ended up setting her sights on becoming a lawyer and left to America. Kagome and Yuka, the only ones remaining out of their close group of friends, went to the same college. However, Yuka had gotten in because of a scholarship. Even though the girls went to the same school, they reached for different goals. Kagome, wanting to become a world known chef, took the culinary art courses provided. Yuka, on the other hand, wanted to start her own restaurant and set out in the business field.

Although the foursome had gone their separate ways, they still kept in contact via email and phone calls.

"So, Kagome, where's your next class?" Yuka asked, drawing the young woman away from her thoughts.

She glanced down at the schedule in her hand. "Top floor of the A building. You?"

Her friend's face fell when she realized they were heading in opposite directions. "Nope, sorry. I have to go to the second floor of the C building."

Hating to see Yuka so down, Kagome thought of an idea. "Hey! Why don't we meet for lunch by the administration building around one?" She glimpsed the short-haired girl's schedule, confirming they had a free period during the same time. A smile spread across Yuka's face and she nodded her head. They said their goodbyes and walked down different hallways. _This is going to be a long day ... _Kagome thought as she opened yet another classroom, mentally preparing for the lecture in store for her.


	2. The Past

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 2: The Past**

Kagome headed off the campus as she finished up her last class of the day. The sun slowly set behind a group of apartments. While most students had dorm rooms on the school grounds, the young priestess preferred to stay with her mother and Souta.

Tomorrow was her twenty-first birthday. Yuka had offered to take her clubbing, maybe hit a bar afterwards, but Kagome turned her down. She couldn't help realizing that she would be stuck in a state of depression, as she was on every birthday for the past four years. The dark-haired student became deep in thought, once again reliving the past ...

_She walked over to the place where Narraku once stood. On the ground, the almost completed Sacred Jewel shimmered with darkness. Kagome picked it up and, with her touch, the sphere faded to a pure pink once more. Miroku opened his right hand, feeling the suction from his wind tunnel. His face twisted in thought, maybe relief, as he gazed upon his former curse. Sango glanced over at him, concern flashing in her chestnut eyes. _

_"What's wrong, Miroku?" she asked, worried for the man she loved._

_He glanced over at the demon slayer, surprise evident in his facial features. "Do not worry, my dear Sango, there is nothing to be concerned about." He held up his right hand for his friends to see._

_"Miroku's wind tunnel is gone!" Kagome exclaimed as the demon slayer gasped. Inuyasha only grunted, slipping Tetsusaiga back into its sheaf. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, walking towards Kaede's hut. Smiling, Sango and Miroku locked hands and followed, leaving their time-traveling friend to run and catch up._

_When the group approached the old priestess's hut, a ball of fluff barreled towards his adoptive sister. He stopped just before running into Kagome's legs. "Did you defeat Naraku?" Shippo asked, hope glimmering in his cerulean orbs. _

_A smile blessed the student's lips as she nodded. The young fox kit grinned, happy that their fight against the devious half-demon had finally come to an end._

Kagome snapped out of her memories when she found herself at the door to her home. Bringing out her house key, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She was greeted by the lavishing living room. A calming blue covered the walls as snow-white carpet blanketed the floor. Slipping off her shoes, she set down her purse and shuffled towards the kitchen. The carpet comforted her aching feet, tired from the constant walking. At least she didn't have any night classes.

Her mother had left on a business trip some time ago and wouldn't return for another week. Souta was off at soccer camp, his school year hadn't begun yet. This left the priestess alone in the house since her grandfather's death two years ago. She picked up the mail left on the table, quickly shifting through it all. A sigh escaped her lips as the bills piled up. Giving up on the sealed envelopes for the time being, she ambled over to the refrigerator. Kagome opened the door to reveal a near empty fridge, remembering she had to go shopping soon.

The young woman's heart lurched in her chest when she realized the only decent thing to make for dinner was Ramen. As if robotic, she took the container out and shut the fridge. She stared at it for a moment, memories clouding her mind. Shaking her head, she willed the unwelcomed feelings and thoughts to dissipate. Setting the noodles on the counter, she glanced at the time. _Five o'clock. He'll be home soon. _She went to her bedroom and rifled through her closet to find something comfortable, before making her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

The water beaded repeatedly upon Kagome's sore and aching back, allowing her mind to wander. Images filled her mind; born of happy times, sad times, and times that made her feel as if the world should swallow her whole. She didn't stop the onslaught of pain and heartache, nor the tears of regret. Crimson liquid streamed soundlessly down her lip as her teeth made contact, trying to hold back the sobs. Such terrible memories; ones she had tried to forget. The young priestess allowed her emotions to flow as the memory of that fateful day filled her mind.

_Kagome pushed aside the door to Kaede's hut to see the early sun peeking over the horizon. She glanced back at the sleeping forms of her comrades and let the door fall behind her. Stretching her arms above her head, she breathed deeply and allowed the crisp morning air to fill her lungs._

_Suddenly, the presence of a Shikon shard took hold of her senses. Grasping the fragment that hung around her neck, she turned on her heel to gather her slumbering friends. Before she could take a step, however, she stopped to rethink her actions. Shaking her head slightly, she chuckled at her own stupidity. Naraku was dead, what was there to be afraid of? Kagome didn't even bother to grab her arrows, sensing the shard was pure, and headed in the direction of the broken Shikon no Tama. An uncomfortable feeling crept up her spine when Kikyo's soul collectors began to show themselves as the student ventured forth._

_The reincarnated priestess stopped as the trees parted; a clearing flourishing just beyond. Her former life stood on the other side, a Sacred Jewel Shard in her hands. Kagome took a step back, realizing who accompanied the undead woman. Inuyasha hadn't detected Kagome's scent and stood by Kikyo, gazing into her auburn eyes. The expression on his face mirrored one Kagome only hoped for: love, lust, happiness. He spoke to his beloved softly and the eavesdropper was able to catch the last few words. _

_" ... go to hell with you. But we have to complete the Sacred Jewel." He wrapped her into an embrace as Kikyo gribbed his kimono. "There are only three shards left, but I know who they belong to." Kagome's visage twisted in pain as the images of Kohaku and Kouga flashed through her mind. Taking the wolf demon's shards wouldn't be easy, but forcing Sango's younger brother to give his up ... it was sentencing the boy to death. His life was connected to that shard. If he were to lose it ..._

_"Kikyo, I'll always protect you. And when this is all finished ..." Kagome didn't stand by to hear anymore, her eyes stinging with tears. She quickly took off in the direction of Kaede's village, ignoring the wind whipping through her ebony hair. Silently, the heartbroken woman stepped into the hut and quietly grabbed her bag before making her way towards the bone eater's well. Tears dropped off her chin as Kagome tried to hold back the evidence of her pain._

_"Oh ... I must look pathetic ..." She set down her bag by the well and took a seat on the edge, glancing around the clearing. The surrounding trees blew softly in the breeze as the forest seemed to come to life. Animals rustled in the brush as a flock of chirping birds flew overhead. A few puff of white dotted the sky as the sun shined down upon the land. Desolated by the bliss environment, she put her head in her hands and wept. She didn't notice the figure looming over her._

_"Kagome?" he questioned, worry clouding his voice. Glancing up, she saw her beloved half-demon staring back at her, regret evident in his pools of amber. She knew what he was trying to tell her, that he chose Kikyo over her. Kagome smiled half-heartily and wiped away her tears._

_"It's okay, Inuyasha, really." The young woman stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I guess this is goodbye?" Kagome stared at the ground, her voice full of pain and heartache. _Inuyasha doesn't love me, he loves Kikyo ... _Inuyasha had no words to say, speechless at her sudden words of farewell. He watched as the woman he loved turned around and slipped her feet to dangle over the edge of the well into the dark depths below._

_"Maybe I'll see you later?" Kagome smiled one last time, even though it pained her. The red-clothed man stared at her, meeting her chocolate brown eyes, and took one last look at her face. Her sunshine smile, rose petal lips, and velvet skin. She seemed to study him as well, but abruptly shook her head before jumping into the well, leaving the man she loved behind. When she reached the other side, she realized it was her seventeenth birthday ..._

A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update, but there it is. Second story I originally wrote. I personally think its one of my favorites. Sorry some of the chapters aren't as long as I know you readers would like. Time is very precious to me at the moment. Please review!


	3. Moving On

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 3: Moving On**

The ice cold water stung against her delicate skin, snapping Kagome back to reality. She quickly jumped out of the shower and threw on some clothes. Walking across the living room towards the kitchen, she heard someone unlocking the front door. A smile blessed her lips as she shuffled over to greet whoever it was. The door swung open and arms were thrown around her, bringing her into an embrace.

"Hey, Kagome!" a masculine voice exclaimed, releasing her and stepping inside the doorway. "I brought something for you."

"Oh, you shouldn't have." He held out a gift for her and she quickly set it on a table against the wall, not even looking at what it was. _It's probably something to do with my health._

"How was your first day of classes?" Hojo asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. Kagome smiled and unconsciously twisted the ring bound on her left hand.

"It was uneventful. What about you?" The brunette began explaining to her about his day, adding in terms she didn't understand. He was studying to be a doctor and took his schooling very seriously.

About a month after Kagome left the feudal era, she finally agreed to go out with Hojo. _I have to move on with my life. Inuyasha is a thing of the past ... _were her thoughts as she said yes to his invitation. Throughout high school, the couple continued to date. When they bounded off to college, they made sure to go to schools close enough so they could visit frequently. Halfway through their second year, Hojo had proposed to Kagome, telling her they wouldn't marry until after they had completed college. The young priestess had said yes, even if her heart wasn't in it.

Their relationship wasn't based on love and passion for each other. It was more like a partnership for a business or just two really good friends. The dark haired student couldn't say she loved the man more than a friend. Of course, she was very fond of him, but she had given up on finding love a long time ago.

" ... and the professor said I was at the top of the class!" The desolate woman tuned back into what her fiance was saying and smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you finish dinner?" Hojo asked, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he ventured toward their bedroom. Kagome sighed and went into the kitchen. She studied the box of Ramen on the counter for a moment and frowned. Opening the trash can, she threw the contained inside.

"Hojo, do you want to go out to eat?" she called upstairs. He mumbled something sounding like a 'yes' and Kagome plopped down on the couch, patiently waiting for him to finish. As she turned on the television and flipped through the channels, she stopped at one. It was a love story, though she couldn't grasp the whole content, and her thoughts quickly whisked her away.

_It had been a week since the young priestess left Inuyasha. She stood by the well on her side, fingering the jewel in her hand. "I have to bring it back. That's the only reason why I'm going," she said aloud, trying to convince herself she was over her beloved half-demon. Although, the few times she had awoken in the middle of her night to find her window open, her heart lurched. The student's hopes were shattered, however, when no one was in her room._

_She jumped over the side of the well and welcomed the cool aura gently caressing her soul. When she landed, she turned her eyes skyward to see a clear blue canvas. As the time-traveling girl climbed up the vines growing down the side of the hole, she heard voices and paused to listen._

_" ... go after her, Inuyasha!" a woman yelled, apparently upset._

_"Feh! Why should I? She's the one that left," Kagome recognized the familiar voice as he responded, her heart fluttering in her chest. Faint footsteps crunched against the grass as the person walked away from where she hid. _

_"Where are you going?" another voice asked, calm but annoyed at the same time._

_"None of your dame business," Inuyasha mumbled as his footsteps disappeared. Kagome tried to listen to the remaining twosome's voices, but found it futile and continued to climb up the well. When she reached the top, a sigh escaped her lips from the work she had endured. Gazing upwards, she saw Sango and Miroku staring at her in surprise._

_Kagome boosted her body out of the well and stood up. Her friends continued to stare at her, mouths slightly ajar._

_"Kagome ..." the demon slayer breathed. _

_"Hey you guys," the priestess responded with a smile. Against her will, sadness clouded her voice and tears welled up behind her chocolate eyes. Sango walked over to her and embraced her best friend. When the girls broke apart, Sango was on the verge of tears. "Sorry I've been gone so long. I had things to think about."_

_Miroku, noticing Kagome's eyes gaze around the clearing, pointed in the direction towards the Sacred Tree. She threw him a thankful glance and smiled, starting off towards the place he had pointed to her._

"Ready to go?" Hojo asked, springing the young priestess from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she replied, shutting off the television and going to retrieve her purse. Her fiance walked out the door, preparing to start up the car. Kagome slipped on her shoes and, before walking out, took a quick scan of the empty house. She shut the door and locked it before ambling towards the passenger door. Hojo put the car in gear and drove out into the night, leaving Kagome's thoughts behind her.

A/N: Hope you liked the story so far. Please review!


	4. Happy Birthday

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday**

That night, Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having that dream again, the dream she had the night before her birthday for the past four years.

_She ran through the forest; moonlight illuminating from above. Darkness crept towards her from every corner as her footsteps pounded the dirt beneath her. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew she had to get there. That's when **he** would appear. His silhouette was visible, nothing more. She never got a glimpse of his face or clothes; only the black outline of his body. The man's eyes, however, guided her through the darkness. Those pools of amber followed her through her dreams and she pushed her legs harder, willing all her strength to make it there in time. Just as she was within reach, he disappeared, leaving her alone again ..._

Dark chestnut eyes opened lazily, as if waking from an eternal slumber. A sheen of sweat covered Kagome's brow and she blinked a few times to focus. She glanced beside her to see Hojo sleeping soundly and then took a look at the clock. _Three o'clock in the morning. Happy birthday, Kagome._ Closing her eyes, she willed her mind to sleep once more, but her body was restless. After several minutes, she finally got out of bed and threw on her magenta robe. Sighing, she made her way down the dark stairs to the kitchen.

The young woman filled up a glass of water and took a sip, trying to calm her nerves. Her eyes swiveled towards the window, watching as the trees blew back and forth from the raging wind. Setting down her class on the counter, Kagome silently walked out the door, wrapping her arms around her slender frame to shield herself from the wind. Butterflies flitted around in her stomach as she ambled towards the well house.

_Kagome trekked through the forest towards the Sacred Tree. _I know what I have to do._ she reminded herself. _It doesn't make anything final. I am strong enough that I don't need the jewel shards to help me pass through the well anymore ... _The young priestess managed to stumble across the clearing and found her beloved half-demon studying the mark which Kikyo's arrow produced when he was struck. She took a few steps towards him, a lump lodged in her throat. As she expected, he turned around, sensing her presence._

_"Kagome," he breathed, his heart pounding in his ears. Kagome forced a smile and staggered forward until she stood beside him. Hesitantly, her eyes glanced up until they locked onto his swirling amber spheres. Slowly, she took the Sacred Jewel fragment from around her neck._

_"Here," she said softly, placing the thin chain around the half-demon's neck. "I came back to give this to you. After everything we've been through, you deserve it." His gaze didn't waver from her eyes as he realized her true intentions._

_"Kagome ..." he whispered again. But the dark haired girl shook her head. She studied his face a final time, memorizing the curve of his lips and his angelic cheekbones. He truly was a god. Taking once last glimpse at her heart's desire, she turned around, a silent tear trailing down her cheek. Kagome took a few steps forward before he grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her. The young priestess glanced over her shoulder to see his eyes swirling with hurt and regret. _

_"Its okay, Inuyasha. I understand. This is the way it has to be," she whispered, giving him a smile. The half-demon wasn't fooled, however, as salt water penetrated his nose from foreboding tears. She pulled out of her grasp and quickened her pace into the forest. Kagome hesitated a moment, struggling with her decision, but eventually she heaved a sigh and disappeared into the darkness. _

The wind whipped dark locks around the college student's face, pulling her hair in various directions. She felt water splash against her head as rain fell from the heavens. Her feet were almost numb from the cold cement beneath her as she continued to venture towards the well house; forcing herself to remember.

Weeks had passed since she gave the Sacred Jewel to Inuyasha, and he never came to see her. Throughout the years, she had slipped back into the feudal era to visit with her friends. Her beloved was always absent, though she sometimes felt as if she was being watched. As time passed, her journeys became less frequent as her life got busier, until finally, they stopped all together. Last time she saw Kaede's village, Miroku and Sango were expecting their first child and Shippo had found a pack of fox demons to call family. Each time the young priestess ventured five hundred years into the past, Inuyasha and the Shikon no Tama were never spoken of, along with Kikyo.

Kagome threw open the sliding doors to the well house and darted inside to escape the rain. She shut the door behind her, sighing in relief. Slowly, the reincarnated priestess stepped towards the well, feeling the stairs creak beneath her weight. Peering inside, she found the bottom to be empty. _I knew it ... why do I put myself through this. He isn't coming back ..._ Her face fell and she turned to leave.

Before she could open the doors, a shiver crept up her spine. It was familiar in a way, and yet, it felt so distant. Glancing around the tiny shack once more, she confirmed no one had been in the hut in ages. Shaking her head slightly, Kagome turned her attention back to the exit. Suddenly, someone grasped her arm, seizing it in a firm but gentle manner. Her body froze, feeling the person's grip tighten. Hesitantly, she shifted her eyes to glance at the limb holding her captive and saw claws and a red sleeve. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and she could feel the blood rushing to her brain.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned around completely and gazed upon the being who grabbed her.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I know I told some people I would update a week ago. So again, I apologize. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks so much for everyone who is reading and reviewing. It keeps my desire to write going strong. Hope you liked the update. If you ever want to know the latest updates on my stories or upcoming new ones, check out my website. Thanks again!


	5. Deadly News

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 5: Deadly News**

"Inu ... Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered, unable to believe the godly image before her very eyes. The half-demon's eyes glowed in the darkness, accompanied by his black silhouette. She could faintly see his red kimono and the beads of subjugation had been removed. The couple stared at each other a long moment before she finally spoke.

"Inuyasha .. what are you doing here?" He released her and took a step back; taking in the full view of the woman his heart yearned for.

"Kagome ... I thought I'd never see you again ..." His voice was quiet, almost inaudible. The young priestess studied his face, tracing the familar structure. Confusion and hurt mirrored in their eyes. The pain she had felt each time she saw him with Kikyo, each time he broke her heart, came flooding back to her. She forced her gaze to leave the amber eyes that made her heart melt.

"Why have you come?" she asked again, as if her beloved had never spoken. A sigh escaped her pale lips. _I can't take this, not now. I was finally learning to let go, getting on with my life. Sure there were the occasional slip ups, like tonight, but other thatn that, I have put him behind me._

A warm breath caressed her neck as his strong arms pulled her into an embrace. He hugged her tightly and his nose continued to absorbe her scent, making him wonder how he could have lived so long with out her. They stood there a moment before the young woman relaxed into his arms. Her eyes closed, wanting time to stand still.

After a few minutes, the couple unwillingly broke apart. The rain pelted against the roof and thunder echoed in the distance. Kagome looked up at the depressed half-demon and her eyes questioned his intentions. "Tell me what you're doing here, Inuyasha." Her voice was stern, her expression determined.

"Not tonight, Kagome. Just stay here, with me. Just for tonight ..." He gave her a pleading look. The college student stared back, a mix of emotions plaguing her heart. _What has gotten into him? This isn't the Inuyasha I remember. Where's his attitude ... and why is he here now, after all this time? _She forced the thoughts out of her mind.

"I can't ..." she responded, unwilling to meet his gaze.

Surprise graced his features for a fleeting second as he continued to watch her every movement. "Why?" he whispered, dropping his hands from her arms.

A breath shuddered from her lips and she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "I am finally learning to live without you ... even though it hurts." Inuyasha recognized the pain in her eyes and smelled the salt of her tears that threatened to fall.

Something glinted in the moonlight on her left hand. He gently took her hand in his and studied the smooth rock bound around her finger. "What the hell is this?" he asked, anger clearly beginning to show. A few conversations he had with the priestess came to mind. He remembered her talking about marriages in the future once, though he hardly paid attention to the babbling words coming out of her mouth.

She pulled her hand away, shielding it from his view. "I'm engaged to marry, Inuyasha." A few tears escaped from her eyes and her lips began to quiver. "I tried so hard to forget you, but I couldn't. Even though it hurt, I knew I had to move on. So I did."

Kagome put her head in her hands and cried softly. The half-demon's expression varied between an array of emotions, first disbelief, and then slowly it turned to hurt. He pulled her into a warm embrace, allowing the young woman to cry into his chest. She sobbed heavily into his kimono, clutching onto the precious robe of the fire rat.

The rain continued to pound against the roof, but the thunder had faded. Her knees buckled beneath her shaking frame and Inuyasha sat down, pulling her along with him. He wrapped her in his arms, sitting her on his lap, as she clutched onto his chest. He raked his claws through her raven locks, trying to soothe her tortured soul. _Have I truly caused her so much pain? _Her cries turned into whimpers as her breathing regulated and she was pulled into a dreamless sleep. The couple sat in the dark shack, each trying to deal with the shock Inuyasha's return had caused. _I have to tell her tomorrow, _he thought, glancing down at her peaceful demeanor. _But for now, I'll let her sleep._

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Kagome squinted her eyes as the morning light poured into the well house. "Ugh ... morning already?" she mumbled. After a few minutes of fading in and out of consciousness, her eyes suddenly popped open when she realized today was her twenty-first birthday. She glanced around to see the small confinement of a wooden hut and quickly identified it as the well house. What troubled the young woman was the arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders. The silver haired half demon stared down at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Good. You're awake," Inuyasha said, helping Kagome into a sitting position. The young priestess stared dumbly at him for a moment before the memories the the night before came flooding back. Her eyes widened at the realization. _Inuyasha came back ... after four years, my true love came back to me ... _

She quickly stood up, a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Inuyasha ..." she mumbled, wanting him to explain himself, why he had come. Sunlight streamed through the door, giving his features a heavenly glow as he stood. Thoughts left her, feelings left her, sound left her. All she could do was stare at the godly man before her. Her eyes outlined every inch of the man, starting from the tips of his dog ears and venturing towards his bare feet.

As her eyes began to study the shadows cast across his face from the morning light, alarm became evident on her visage. Quickly, she swiveled her gaze to peer out a small crack in the door. _It's morning! Oh no! Hojo ... school! _Without a second thought, she ran out of the well house, leaving a stunned half demon behind her. He prepared his stance to run after her when her voice reached his ears. "Stay there, Inuyasha! I'll be right back!" The sweet melody of her tone faded as she hurried into her house.

Kagome ran up the steps and inside the door, almost bumping into Hojo. "Hey, Kagome." He wore a worried expression as he watched his fiancé burst through the front door. Her sleek black hair was in a tangled mess and wrinkles scathed her clothes. A robe hung around her shoulder, heavy from the water it absorbed from the previous midnight rain shower. Her eyes were wild and her cheeks were flushed.

"Where were you?" he asked in concern, folding his arms across his chest. "I woke up and you were gone. At first, I thought you might have been making breakfast, seeing as its Saturday, but when I didn't smell -"

"Saturday?" she almost screamed. Her fiance nodded hesitantly and Kagome sighed in relief. She hadn't missed school. He studied her, curiosity sparked in his eyes. "I woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep, so ... I went for a walk. I lost track of time and rushed home, thinking I would miss school." The young priestess gave him a sheepish grin, hoping to make the lie more believable. After all, some of it was true.

Hojo seemed to accept it as a valid answer. "Okay, Kagome. Just leave me a note or something next time. You had me worried." She nodded at his request, silently cursing herself for not leaving one, even if she thought she wouldn't need it.

Her fiance turned to walk out the door when Kagome noticed he had his briefcase in hand. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to spend the day at the library. I need to start studying to stay at the top of my class." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't wait up for me," he said, walking towards his car.

Kagome stared after the man who claimed her by fake smiles and emotionless embraces. She sighed and closed the door behind his retreating figure. The young woman walked up to her room, needing to gather her thoughts. _How can Inuyasha do this to me? When I was finally starting to forget him, move on with my life, he shows up again. _She opened the door to her bedroom and noticed the slight breeze drifting through her open window.

The silver half demon leaned against the wall, studying her with his arms crossed. She shuffled over and wearily shut the window; her walk silent and her eyes distant. As the curtains stopped shifting from the wind, silence engulfed them.

"Why?" she questioned with pleading eyes. "Why are you here?"

His amber spheres softened and he grasped her hand, gently leading her over to the bed. Inuyasha sat down on the edge and tugged her towards him, asking her to sit. When the young priestess refused to move, he spoke in a soft and soothing tone.

"Kagome ... I think you should sit down." Seeing the shimmer in his eyes, Kagome knew something serious had happened. She obeyed his request, his hand still linked with hers.

"Somethings happened," he said slowly, a lump rising in his throat. The dark haired student's heart pounded frantically, searching his eyes, trying to find some hint of amusement or laughter.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Is it the jewel?" He shook his head at her question as his eyes glazed over with pain.

"No ... it's nothing like that," he said softly, making sure Kagome heard every word. He didn't know if he could tell her the reason behind his sudden return, hating to see her cry. The look on her face persuaded him to proceed, desperately needing to know why he had caused a ripple in her oh-so-perfect world. The half-demon sighed in defeat. "It's Miroku. He's ... he's dead."

A/N: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for being patient. My life has been really busy these past few weeks. I have been taking on two shifts at work, going to powder-puff practice, and getting everything together for homecoming. So I apologize for the delay. I'll try to update MUCH sooner for the next chapter. I was going to update a different story before this, but I think you've suffered enough. Hope you like it and please review!


	6. Opening Up Old Wounds

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 6: Opening Up Old Wounds**

Kagome's body lost all feeling. A tingling sensation crept through her spine and the world seemed to stop spinning. Her face paled as her mind tried to process what she had just heard. Blood rushed to her head, causing a dizzy spell, and only her labored breathing echoed in her ears. She stared shocked at Inuyasha. His mouth moved, forming her name on his lips, but no sound came out. His dark brows furrowed with worry as his eyes glazed over with concern. Suddenly, a faint whispered echoed in the room, calling her name. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it gently, trying to get some reaction out of the young woman. As if by magic, she recognized Inuyasha was the one calling her name.

Her eyes clouded over as silent tears dripped soundlessly off her chin. "Why?" she asked, her voice hoarse and choking with sobs. She hung her head low, causing her bangs to fall in front of her face.

"A demon," the half-demon replied solemnly. "It was stronger than Miroku. He ... he tried to protect Sango and the village. There was nothing that could have been done. He's gone Kagome." She pulled her hand from Inuyasha's and shrugged off his shoulder. Her sobbing increased as the salt in her tears filled the young man's senses. Slowly, she allowed her head to rest against her pillow and curled her knees to her chest in the fettle position. She allowed herself to feel pain, allowed herself to mourn.

Inuyasha's heart lurched to see his former comrade enduring so much heartache, only in a few short hours. He lay down beside her, pressing his chest against her back. She folded into him for comfort. He propped his head up with his hand and began to stoke Kagome's hair, whispering soothing words in her ear in an effort to calm her down.

For the second time in the past twenty-four hours, Inuyasha watched the one he loved cry herself to sleep.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The young priestess awoke to the soft sound of chirping birds. "Go away," she muttered as she squinted her eyes against the intruding sunlight. When she found it futile, she sighed and opened her eyes, only to be faced with red cloth. She quickly noted that someone had their arm around her waist, holding her close to their body, and her immediate thoughts were Hojo. But she recalled some time ago when she refused to allow him to wear red, saying it brought back painful memories from her previous 'boyfriend'. It had, in fact, caused some confusion with the man, but eventually he agreed to Kagome's strange desire.

She was crushed tightly into the other person's arms, but somehow managed to get a quick glance upward to identify her captor. When she noticed Inuyasha's calm facade, her first thoughts were to pull away. Memories from earlier flashed through her mind; Inuyasha's return, Miroku's death. New tears formed in her eyes and her heart felt as if it was splitting in two.

The silver half demon opened his eyes to the sound of silent sobs. He gazed down upon the young priestess, tears once again cascading down her flushed cheeks. He slightly released his grip on her, causing her to shift her gaze towards him. Twin pools of auburn looked up at him, swimming with the desire to be comforted. He took one of his clawed hand and brushed it against her face, wiping the tears of sorrow away.

"Inu ... yasha," she whimpered, her breaths ragged and uneven. His amber eyes flashed with concern, full of regret. She pulled away from him, remembering Hojo could be back any minute. Reluctantly, he released his grip on her and watched as she stood up. Kagome took a few steps backwards until her back touched the wall. Biting her lip to hold back sobs, she glanced at the clock. It was five in the afternoon.

Inuyasha sat up, trying to empathize with the broken girl. "Kagome," he spoke, just above a whisper. "I need you to come back with me, to the feudal era." Although he wished he could give her time to mourn, a person's life was at stake.

Her eyes flashed with anger and hurt; partly because of his statement, partly because of the events that had occured within the past day. _How dare him. He can't just waltz in here after four years of no contact, allow me to remember how much I love him, tell me one of my best friends is dead, and then ask me to come back with him. _She studied him with a deadly glare, pouring all her torment into the effect her eyes held over him. "No, Inuyasha," she said, determined. "I ..."

He cut her off. "Sango need you, Kagome." _I need you. _"She isn't taking his death very well." The young priestess seemed to ponder a moment on the pain radiating from her beloved's eyes, knowing he was telling the truth. She was silent for a moment, giving her anger time to subside, and she sighed.

"Go to the well house," she responded dejectedly. "I'll be there in a minute." Inuyasha gazed upon her beauty, hesitant at first, but headed out the windo nonetheless. When she could no longer sense his presence, Kagome sat on her bed, trying to compute everything that had been thrust upon her in the last twenty-four hours.

In an attempt to restore order to her jumbled mind, she began to pick each piece apart, going over all of the event in her mind carefully. _Inuyasha came back to me. But I have already moved on, can't he see that? What am I thinking? He came back to get me because of Sango. _The dark haired woman shook her head, quickly shoving her feelings for the half-demon out of her mind. _I have to go back, only for her sake ..._

She shuffled to the closet and grabbed her old yellow backpack from the bottom corner where it was hidden. The bag happened to be one of the few things she kept, unable to let go of her past. Walking around the room, she stored it with medical things, an extra change of cloths, bathroom necessities, and a few snacks. _I don't know how long I'll be gone. Better pack extra, just in case. _Kagome buckled the top and swung it over her back, relieved to find it would still hold it's baggage. Taking one last glance around her lonesome room, she shut the door and proceeded downstairs.

Sighing, the troubled woman entered the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and pen off the counter. She remembered her promise to Hojo and quickly wrote him a note.

_Hojo,_

_Found out an old friend is very sick. Left to be with them. Sorry for leaving on such short notice.  
Hope you understand. Not sure when I'll be back, but I know you won't mind.  
Please, take care of yourself._

_Kagome_

She set down her writing utensil and reread her neatly crafted note, making sure she didn't show any love felt feelings in it. Hojo didn't know her heart wasn't in their relationship, but she didn't want to give him reason to believe it was. The pain from Inuyasha's rejection still burned her chest when her thoughts lingered too long and she refused to give that burden to someone else. Especially a person as sweet and caring as Hojo. Hopefully, he would break it off before it was too late.

Kagome locked the door behind her as she headed towards the ancient well, determination in her eyes and pain in her heart.

A/N: So I thought that since this chapter is kind of short, I'd update a little early. Okay, so it was a lot earlier then usual. I'm going to try to update all of my stories a bit quicker because I have some brand new storeis I'd like to post. I don't want to put out any more material until I've completed some of my ongoing stories. Anyways, I hope you're not too disappointed with the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be super long. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	7. Sango's Grief

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 7: Sango's Grief**

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well as they returned to the feudal era. The time-traveling woman gazed around her; absorbing the familiar sights of the place she hadn't dared step foot in for years. Not much had changed. The trees were slightly taller and the grass tickled her ankles. Birds of song flew overhead as sunset turned the sky pink. A slight breeze hung in the air, brushing her raven locks against her shoulders.

Her beloved half-demon ambled towards Kaede's hut and glanced back, beckoning to the shaking girl. A lump stuck in her throat and her knees felt weak as she stumlbed towards her past; one she had tried to leave behind.

A wailing cry echoed above the tree tops as Kagome instinctively ran towards the source. Dark thoughts crossed her mind as she identified the mourning howl of a young child. She darted through the bamboo covering of the small wooden shack they had used in previous adventures and glimpsed an old woman trying to calm a bawling girl. The kid appeared to be no older than four. Her hair was black as night and loosely hung over her shoulders. Tears fell over her big brown eyes like a waterfall as the elder priestess cooed her troubles away.

The old woman, Kagome realized, was none other than Kaede. She had aged slightly, but not much. Before the two could exchange words, another cry sounded from across the room. Ignoring the bewildered stare from her former mentor, Kagome walked to the other side of the hut to see a roughly made bed. It was composed in a heap of straw, accompanied by a small bundle lying in the middle, shrieking out in pain.

It was an infant. The dark haired woman estimated it was no more than two months old. His jet black hair was ruffled and his little hands were balled into fists. She followed her motherly instincts and picked up the little boy, cradling him in her arms. "Shh ... it's okay, little one," she whispered, bouncing him slightly in her arms. Almost instantly, the baby quieted and connected his deep brown eyes with hers.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome soothed the small child. She continued to talk to him, comforting the grieving boy. He soon fell asleep in her arms and the young priestess gently set him back into the bed of straw, careful not to wake him.

By this time, both children had fallen asleep; the girl curled up in Kaede's arms. A few whimpers escaped as her tears ceased. The old priestess, not wanting to wake the children, kept her questions unsaid concerning why Kagome was here.

The young woman walked over to Inuyasha and began to speak, keeping her voice below a whisper so only his ears could hear. "Who are these kids, Inuyasha?"

"They're Sango and Miroku's," he replied with a heavy heart.

She studied him for a moment. "They only had two?" was her reply, before realizing what she said. A small blush dusted her cheeks.

Inuyasha, sensing her discomfort, continued as if she had never spoken. "The little girl is almost four. Her name is Sachi. Sango had trouble during the birth and Sachi is lucky to have survived. The boy over there, his name is Kentaro. He'll be two months old soon."

The half-demon tugged on her hand, asking her to follow him. With a quick look over her shoulder at Kaede, the young priestess followed him silently out of the hut. He guided her across a field west of the old woman's hut. Crossing a river, the couple made it over to a smaller, more humble hut nearby. Inuyasha stole a glance at Kagome, concern flashing through his amber eyes. He pulled back a bamboo covering to reveal a body covered in a blanket. "Miroku's death hit everyone pretty hard ... we haven't had time for a proper burial." The young woman covered her mouth with her hand, quieting the sob within her, and buried her head into her beloved's chest.

Inuyasha let the door drop and, when Kagome managed to get her emotions under control, he took her hand and led her away.

The time-traveling priestess continued to follow willingly, her movements robotic and stiff. A hillside came into view with a large tree perched at the top. A few feet away from the peak a woman sat, staring across the field towards the horizon. As Kagome proceeded coser, she recognized the frail woman to be Sango. The demon slayer was much thinner than Kagome remembered and her face was sunken in. Dark locks hung lifelessly down her back. She seemed to be one of the dead.

Kagome questioned the silver half-demon with her eyes, wondering how her best friend could have gotten in such a state. He dropped her hand and answered her while looking at the grieving widow. "Miroku's death was hardest on Sango. She's been sitting there for over a day and hasn't moved. Won't eat, won't sleep, won't even come inside to care for the kids. I tried everything, but she doesn't even acknowledge that I'm here. I don't know what to do ..." He rubbed the back of his neck in a frustrated manner, shaking his head slightly. Kagome glanced back at the demon slayer, understanding shimmering in her auburn eyes.

Slowly, the priestess ambled towards the young mother, unsure of what to do. She stopped just short of the tree and noticed Sango's expression. Shivers crept up her spine. The demon slayer's face was emotionless, almost cold. Her eyes no longer held the sparkle of life and were clouded over with sorrow. Kagome set her hand gently on her friend's shoulder, but Sango didn't seem to notice.

"Sango," she said softly. "It's me, Kagome." Her eyes flickered with recognition, but only for a moment as the look quickly faded. The time-traveling woman sighed and sat beside her, pulling the woeful mother into her arms. They sat there for a few minutes, neither one speaking.

"Its okay, Sango. Everything is going to be okay." Kagome fought her tears, trying to hold strong for her friend's sake. "I know what happened," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Sango. I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you needed me." She rubbed soothing circles on Sango's back, trying to bring her any sort of comfort possible.

"Don't apologize," a voice mumbled beside her. "It isn't your fault. It's all mine ..." Sango confessed. Silent tears ran down the demon slayer's visage as she lifted her head off of Kagome's shoulder. She glanced up at the strong-willed priestess. "If it wasn't for me ... Miroku would still be here ..."

Kagome studied her aching friend, a bewildered look passing her eyes. "Sango, you have to stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault. A demon attacked and Miroku only tried to protect his family ... you have to understand that." The grieving widow shook her head and closed her eyes, remembering. She opened them and glanced out towards the horizon once more. Her voice was soft and afflicted as she began to speak of her husband's final moments.

_The sun shone brightly down upon the land; clouds absent in the cerulean sky. Miroku and Sango stood outside their newly finished hut; Kentaro in his mother's arms and Sachi holding her father's hand. The family smiled as Miroku made a funny face at his sun, which in turn caused the infant to laugh. Crisp winds blew through the trees as birds of song chirped in the distance. Perfect._

_The monk's face contorted into a grave expression as an evil aura took hold of his senses. "Take the children into the hut, Sango." His wife glanced at him, sensing the dark presence as well. She took Sachi's hand and led her to their hut, out of danger. A demon thrashed through the forest and Miroku, not wanting to put his family in danger, quickly shifted his position quite a distance from thier small abode. He readied himself with Sacred Sutras in his hands, preparing for battle._

_Sango set her children down. "Sachi, look after Kentaro. Mommy has to go help daddy." The little girl was still too young to understand the full concept of demons, but when her parents said she had to watch her brother, she knew something bad was coming. Grabbing Kentaro, she backed into a corner and sat down. Sango smiled affectionatly before grabbed Hiraikotsu and heading out towards her husband._

_The demon steadily approached as Miroku chose a position, standing his ground. The monk sensed his wife approaching and swiveled his gaze behind him to see Sango running towards him; weapon in hand._

_"No, Sango!" Miroku pleaded. "Get out of here!" She stopped for a moment hesitantly. Before now, she had always fought along side Miroku. Why would he want her to leave now? The demon slayer was pulled from her thoughts as the scene before her happened in slow motion._

_Miroku, preoccupied with his wife's safety, hadn't noticed the demon he was facing. The fear in Sango's eyes caused him to turn around, but was met with pain as the demon's claws slashed him across the chest. He flew backwards as blood spewed from his wounds. A cry echoed above the trees as he landed on the ground a few feet away from his comrade. Using his staff, he struggled to stand to face his opponent once more. To his misfortune, he was met with another attack to the stomach._

_Sango snapped out of her stupor as her husband cried out in pain once more. "Hiraikotsu!" she shouted, throwing her giant boomerang at the demon. The large monster howled out in agony as her weapon plowed straght through him, separating his torso from his legs. The boomerang whipped around towards the demon slayer and she grabbed it with her hand, taking slight recoil. The demon fell backwards, motionless. When the demon slayer assured it was safe, she ran to her husband's side._

_"Miroku!" she called, fear spilling out in her voice. He didn't stir as she screamed his name. Kneeling beside his mangled body, Sango began to gently shake him. "Miroku, come on! Wake up, please!" There was no respone and tears stung the back of her eyes. _This is terrible! _she thought. _And it's all my fault! _The mourning woman laid her hands on his wound, closing her eyes. "Miroku ... Miroku, please, open your eyes!" Whimpers escaped her rose petal lips as a single tear fell soundlessly off her chin. Miroku winced in pain as his eyes fluttered open. "Miroku!" his wife shouted, relief passing in her eyes._

_He glanced up at her, a small smile blessing his lips. "Sango? Thank goodness you're alright." Their supposed dead enemy began to reform. The couple realized, too late, that the demon was possessed and knew as soon as he had healed, he would come after them again. "Dearest, don't stay here, run. Get Kaede to make a barrier around the hut to protect you all from danger. Without Inuyasha, your odds are greatly against you."_

_Tears cascaded down the demon slayer's cheeks. "No, Miroku. I'm not leaving without you."_

_He studied the one he had come to love. "You at least have to live, Sango, for the children's sake."_

_She shook her head fuiously. "No! I'm not leaving you!" She set her head against his chest, not caring that his blood stained her skin. Sango gently cried into his robes, gripping them tighter with each fallen tear._

_The monk struggled to put a hand on his wife's back. "Sango ... I'll always love you. Take care of everyone." She looked into the eyes of the man she loved. A smirk settled upon his lips as his eyes slowly closed and his arms went limp at his side._

_"No, no Miroku!" Sango's cries echoed through the village as she lay with her love, not caring the demon would slash her to pieces. _As long as I'm with you, I don't care if I die. _An image of her children flashed through her mind. "They'll be okay, love ..." she whispered before falling asleep in her husband's arms, refusing to let go._

"Kaede came just in time to purify the demon and save me," the grieving widow finished, silent tears streaming down the women's faces. "So, it was my fault. If I hadn't gotten in the way, if I had just listened to him, then he would be here right now." Kagome once again pulled her friend into an embrace.

"Sango, you have to stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault, you have to believe that." The priestess felt Sango shake her head as she sobbed into her chest. Kagome ran her fingers through the demon slayer's hair in a comforting manner. "Your children need you, Sango. Sachi and Kentaro need you. They've already lost one parent; don't make them lose another ..." Her voice trailed off as Sango's cries ceased.

She lifted her head to study her time-traveling friend, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "But, I don't know how I can go on. Miroku was always the strong one, h-he was my husband and I loved him so much. How can I possibly think about moving on when he won't be able to?"

An understanding smile appeared on the young woman's face. "Miroku wanted you to, don't you see? That's why he told you to stay back because he knew the demon was too strong. He wanted you to live, Sango, for your sake as well as your children's."

The agonized woman nodded, knowing Kagome was right. The film of clouds vanished from Sango's eyes as her mind cleared. "Thank you, Kagome." The young priestess stood up and helped Sango to her feet.

"Now, go see your children. They need you." Sango smiled and nodded her head. Squeezing her friend's hand affectionatly, she started off in the direction of Kaede's hut. Kagome's smile dwindled from her lips as she looked after her adoptive sister. _Poor Sango ... _

Inuyasha walked up beside her, his arms folded into his kimono. "I don't know what you did, but ..." Kagome began to traverse away from him before he could finish. "Hey, where are you going?" the half-demon asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Ignoring his question, she asked one of her own. "Inuyasha, is there anyway we could bring Miroku back? Anything at all?"

He sighed and released his grip on her. "I've gone over every possible way in my mind and found none. We can't bring him back, not this time."

A lone tears trailed down the priestess's cheek. "What about the Sacred Jewel? We could wish he was alive again and then Sango ..."

Inuyasha interrupted her. "The jewel is gone, Kagome." Her eyes went wide with surprise. "After Kikyo pieced the jewel together, she had no purpose in this world but to protect it. Her spirit began to weaken until finally, she was near death. With the last of her strenght, she purified the jewel by wishing the Shikon no Tama to rid itself of this world."

The time-traveling woman continued to stare at him before her face dawned with fear. "Wait, if she completed the jewel, then Kohaku ...?"

Inuyasha nodded his head slightly. "Kikyo took the shard from him and he died in Sango's arms. It's what he wanted because he wasn't supposed to be alive either. When Naraku was defeated, Kohaku returned to his former self. Sango was able to cherish that ... at least for a little while. Miroku helped her through it."

The half-demon's words played over in her mind. _So, first I leave, then Shippo leaves, Sango's younger brother dies, Kikyo dies with the jewel, and now Miroku ... Poor Sango ... I can see why she acted the way she did ... _Kagome glanced back at Kaede's hut, knowing very well she couldn't leave just yet. She had to stay for Sango and then, one again, she would cross over to her time and try to forget about this world.

"What about Sesshomaru's Tenseiga? I'm sure we could persuade him to bring Miroku back."

Inuyasha shook his head once more, sighing in defeat. "Tenseiga was destroyed by a demon not too long ago. My bastard of a brother thought it was useless and didn't really care much. He did bring it to Totosai though, but there was nothing the old man could do." He looked on with concern as worry flashed through the young priestess's eyes. She gazed back at him, those twin pools of chocolate burrowing deep into his heart. Kagome pulled her eyes from his. Inuyasha thought he detected a hint of regret pass through her expression, but it quickly vanished as she turned and headed off in the direction Sango had taken. The red clad man stood there, pain evident on his face. _Kagome ..._

A/N: Okay, long chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon, but its been kind of hectic with school, work, friends, the holidays, etc. So please bare with me. Please review. It persuades me to update sooner.


	8. Truth Revealed

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 8: Truth Revealed**

Three days came and went since Kagome had returned and everything seemed to be looking up. Sango's children gleefully played with Kirara and Kaede near the river. Kagome walked up behind the demon slayer, immediately sensing the grieving mother's pain. Sango laid flowers on Miroku's burial site and knelt down, quietly praying. She stood up and glanced back to find Kagome smiling tentatively at her. She beamed a half-hearted smile in return.

The women were silent for a few minutes as they walked back towards the children. "Kagome," Sango said softly, clasping her hands in front of her. "I want to thank you."

"For what?" the young priestess replied, watching as Sachi pulled up her kimono and waded into the clear, blue water.

"If you hadn't been here, I don't know what would have happened." Sango's voice held sincerity. They stopped near a tree overlooking the river and sat down.

Kagome hooked her hands around her knees before replying. "I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me," she said with a slight smile. "I should have been here."

"Its not your fault," the demon slayer mumbled. It seemed as if she was now consoling her time-traveling friend. After all, Kagome hadn't really been able to mourn Miroku's death. Sure, she cried when Inuyasha first told her, but besides that, she had shown no remorse at all.

"I feel as if I'm somehow responsible," the priestess said with a sigh. "Like, maybe if I had stayed, I would have been able to save him."

"Nothing could be done. Destiny works in mysterious ways," Sango said. "In the end, everything will work out just as it should be. You'll see." Kagome had no response to her friend's wise words. Instead, she opted for silence to represent the gratitude she felt. The women sat in the afternoon sunlight, watching the water glisten and the children laugh joyfully. Maybe someday, everything would fall into place and Kagomewould finally be at peace with herself. And she even dared to hope that happiness was just around the corner.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Pink hues filled the sky as the sun set on the horizon. Sango finished putting her children to sleep, glad her daughter and son were able to experience happiness so soon after her husband's death. Kagome waited outside of the small hut, not wanting to disturb the family's sleeping ritual. Her friend emerged moment later and they smiled. _Sango has really turned around. I'm glad I was able to help, even though the loss of Miroku took its toll. _The priestess's face became solemn as she dwelled on the thought.

"Sango," Kagome spoke, unsure how the demon slayer would take the bad news. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I have to return to my own time."

The demon slayer's face mirrored desolation as the information sunk in. "Why? You can't leave, not again Kagome." Her eyes stung with foreboding tears, grieving the loss of her friend once more.

Kagome smiled apologetically. "I have to, Sango. I don't belong here. Besides, I'll try to come back to visit." A lump rose in her throat as she said this last sentence. The women looked at each other, their hearts heavy with pain. They both knew she was lying, that once she crossed to the other side, she wasn't coming back.

Sango smiled, although Kagome wasn't fooled. Her stomach lurched to see her friend in such pain. "Why don't you go inside and get some rest. I won't leave without saying goodbye." The demon slayer agreed and pulled the door aside. She took one last glance at her best friend before disappeared inside, the cover swinging shut behind her.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The young priestess sighed as she ambled toward the Sacred Tree. _This is the last time I'll ever return. I'll seal the well this time, that way Inuyasha won't be able to come and get me; he won't be able to hurt me again. _Kagome stopped and stared up through the branches, sunlight shimmering through the leaves. This one tree connected her life from her own time to the feudal era. It had seen everything; from her birth to when she met Inuyasha. Every aspect of her life was somehow connected to this tree.

The raven haired beauty detected soft footsteps behind her and turned around, coming face to face with the golden eyes from her dreams. "Inuyasha," she whispered. He drew her into an embrace, placing one hand on the small of her back and resting the other against her head.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you, to cause you so much pain," he mumbled, breathing in her scent. Memories of that fateful day swirled through his heart, when she walked out of his life forever.

"Why are you apologizing?" she mumbled into his chest, afraid to hear the answer.

"I thought ... I thought you hated me."

The young priestess pushed away from him to gaze upon his face. "Inuyasha," she began confusion crossing her features. "I could never hate you. I was hurt. It hurt to see you with Kikyo. And then I just knew. You had chosen her over me. And it hurt so much, I couldn't bare it."

Inuyasha seemed to study her for a moment, at a loss for words. When she continued to wait for a response, he quickly granted her wish. "Kagome, I never chose Kikyo. Why would you think that?" The half-demon recalled that day so long ago and replayed it in his mind.

_Inuyasha and Kikyo met at the Sacred Tree as the undead priestess told him of her plans. "Inuyasha, once the Shikon Jewel is complete, I can rid it of this world forever and you can join me in the afterlife."_

_The half-demon studied her, love absent from him eyes. "Kikyo, I can't." _

_Her icy demeanor stood strong against his words. "So, you have finally learned to love another? Don't make me laugh, Inuyasha. You promised your soul to me, you promised to come with me. I won't give that up. Your life belongs to me." Kikyo continued to stare at him, an amused smile playing on her lips._

_His eyes softened. "I know ... I know I promised you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to givelife up just yet. I want to live, Kikyo." Inuyashawatched her expression slowly change from anger to hurt. "I want to live a life you and I never had. I was more than willing to follow you in death when you pinned me to the tree, because I truly loved you. But Kagomehas made me realize that I want to live. I can't go to hell with you, but we have to complete the Sacred Jewel." He took her into an embrace as the pale woman gripped his kimono._

_"There are only three shards left, but I know who they belong to." Images of Kouga and Kohaku flashed through his mind. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to take the shards from either of them, but it was what had to be done. He sniffed the air and a familiar scent clouded his senses._

_"Kikyo, I'll always protect you. And when this is all finished, I'll help you make a pure wish on the jewel and help your soul rest in peace." The salt from tears faded as he glanced in the direction of receding footsteps. His former beloved followed his eyes, realizing what happened._

_"Go, Inuyasha," she said, releasing her grip on him. "Go to Kagome, she needs you." Saything these words and asking him to leave, meant that she was finally ready to move on. The only man she had come to love would leave to find happiness. And surprisingly, the feelings of anger and betrayal lifted from her heart._

_"But Kikyo ..." the half-demon protested. She shook her head, a sad smile blessing her lips. Inuyasha nodded, glanced at her a final time, and followed the scent of Kagome's tears. The forest flew by him until the trees finally parted to reveal the clearing with the bone eater's well._

_"Oh ... I must look pathetic ..." he heard Kagome say as she sat down on the lip of the well. She glanced around her and placed her head in her hands, silently crying._

_Inuyasha took a few steps closer until he was directly in front of the desolate girl. "Kagome?" he asked, concern evident in his tone. She looked up and her tear filled eyes stared back at him. His heart yearned to comfort her, to hold her close and protect her from anything that could ever harm her._

_Before he could say or do anything, she wiped away her tears and spoke. "It's okay, Inuyasha, really." The young priestess stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I guess this is goodbye?" She swiveled her gaze to the ground, sadness and regret protruding from her voice. _No! _Inuyasha shouted in his head, but his body and voice refused to react. _No, Kagome. I love you! Stay with me! _He watched the woman he loved turn around and sit on the edge of the well, her feet dangling into the dark depths below._

_"Maybe I'll see you later, Inuyasha?" He saw his beloved's smile one last time, his mind unable to comprehend what it all meant. He became lost in the twin pools of auburn, but the spell was broken as she shook her head and jumped into the abyss; leaving him behind. He gripped the side of the well and looked in, the bottom was empty._

"Why didn't you come for me?" Kagome asked after hearing his side of the story.

Inuyashasighed. "I went for you quite a few times. I would finally get up the nerve and go through your window, but you were always sleeping or gone. You seemed so peaceful, so happy, that I didn't want to intrude. I went to the well every day, hoping you would come back. I thought I had done something terribly wrong, but when i saw you with a smile, I thought it was better if I stayed away. It hurt so much to, but I couldn't bring myself to speak up, afraid I would only cause you more pain."

His arms wrapped around her tightersas he pulled her into his chest once again, whispering to her. "When you came back and gaveme the jewel, I almost broke down right then and there. It felt as if my heart was breaking, as if I no longer had the will to live. Every time you came to visit, I watched over you. I would stay up all night, if only to catch a glimpse of you. I was still too afraid you would reject me, that you hated me, so I stayed in the trees, hidden from view."

Kagome tore her head away from him and glanced up into his amber orbs. "Inuyasha, how can you even think I hated you? I could never feel such a thing towards you." She didn't have a second thought about what her beloved half-demon's reaction would be. "I love you. I don't know when it happened, but I've loved you for a long time. When I saw you with Kikyo, I thought you had finally chosen to stay with her." She tore her gaze away from him as she whispered the last few words.

"Even though it pained me to," she continued, determination flashing in her eyes. "I struggled to keep a normal life. I trie dso hard to forget you, to erase you from my life ... but I couldn't." Inuyasha cringed at her words, acknowledging the heart-wrenching agony in her voice.

"I couldn't do it," she repeated, knowing he could hear her. "I couldn't forget you. I came to the well almost every day, waiting for you to come and get me. After time passed, I finally gave up on the idea. I truly believed it was for the best for me to stay there, to continue a normal life. I made it through school, I'm engaged, but every so often I would allow my thoughts to linger too long and be drawn into the past. Every year to the day I left, I go back to the well, hoping beyond hope. And every year, I was disappointed. I had to stop putting myself through it, but I couldn't." She began to ramble, the sting of foreboding tears causing her eyes to burn. Inuyasha gazed on speechless. It pained him to see her like this, so weak and vulnerable.

"Kagome ... I never meant for this to happen. I never knew the truth. I wanted to be with you, but I was so afraid; afraid you wouldn't return my feelings," Inuyasha told her sincerely.

The young priestess looked up at him, hope and confusion battling in her heart. "What are you saying?" she asked hesitantly.

He hugged her tighter. "Don't you see, Kagome? I love you. Without me ever realizing it, I fell in love with you." His voice was soft and she could feel his warm breath against her neck. "When you left, it hit me hard. I always looked forward to seeing you smile. Your eyes are always so loving and caring. Your warm touch whenever I held you in my arms. I love you, Kagome. My kami, I love you with all of my being."

She smiled into his chest. He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. Her heart melted at those golden irises and her heart began to hammer in her chest. Her beloved's face drew closer and Kagome realized what his intentions were. She leaned in, their lips meeting halfway. Closing her eyes, she felt fireworks shoot off in her chest. It was a passionate kiss, one Kagome had never dreamed of.

When the couple finally drew apart, twilight coated the evening as the sun bid its farewells. Inuyasha smiled and her heart leapt at the sight of it. He was smiling at her. He loved her. He wanted her. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her once more. After a moment, she jerked away from him. He glanced down in confusion to see a bewildered expression adorning her angelic visage.

"Kagome, what is it?" he asked with concern. She pulled away from him, forcing him to drop his arms from around her.

Unwilling to meet his gaze, her eyes wandered to the diamond-filled horizon. "I have to return to my time." He opened his mouth to protest, but the young priestess stopped him with shake of her head. "I need time to think. Just give me three days. If I'm not back by then ..." Her voice refused to finish her sentence. Inuyasha understood what she was trying to say, but it pained him to see her go. No thoughts were spoken between the couple as they walked back to the well.

Kagome smiled half-heartedly as they reached their destination. Inuyasha grasped her hand and pulled her close, taking in her scent. "Kagome," he began as a lump stuck in his throat. "Would you ... would you stay with me?" He needed her to know she had something to come back to, someone that would love her as long as forever holds.

She stared at him with disbelief, unsure if she had heard him right. When he continued to stare, holding his breath in anticipation, she knew he was speaking the truth. _Inuyasha ... wants me to stay with him? _Kagome backed away, out of the half-demon's reach. She continued to study him, his amber eyes glazed over in hope and confusion.

"Inuyasha, I don't know how you can ask me a thing like that. If you had truly loved me, you would have gotten me a long time ago. I finally was able to move on. I have a life now, I don't know how you can aske me to give up everything and stay here with you." She sighed and forced her gaze to meet the ground. "I do love, I always have, but I need some time to think." And with that, she turned around and jumped down the well without another word.

A/N: So here is another chapter. Yeah, Inuyasha is a bit OOC, but he always will be when revealing his emotions. Oh well, I thought it was decent. If you've read Love's Sacrifice, I've put a poll up. People have been asking for a second chapter, but I'm not sure I want to do it or not. Take it if you want. Anyways, hope this chapter satisfied you guys for a while. You know how I always take forever to update this (even though I try hard to only have a week or so inbetween updates). Please let me know what you think and review!


	9. Saying Goodbye

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye**

Kagome ran up the steps to her family shrine; anxious to arrive at her room where she could rest and think things through. She didn't make it past the kitchen, however, as she opened the door to find Hojo leaning against the counter. His arms were crossed and a surprised look erupted onto his face. He quickly regained his composure and walked over to his fiancé. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Kagome. I was so worried. You could have called or something." When she didn't respond and didn't return Hojo's embrace, his face was clouded with confusion. He drew away and gave her questioning glances. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Her gaze left his and began to focus really hard on the ground.

"Hojo, I need some time to think about things. I'm going to my room. Don't come up, please. I just … need to be alone." Before he could respond, she had made it to her room and shut the door behind her. She went over to her double bed and sat down, heaving a sigh of relief._ I'll get some rest now. Tomorrow is when the rest of my life will be decided._ She laid her head against her pillow and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Kagome awoke to birds chirping outside. Crisp air flowed through the slightly opened window as sunlight hit her angelic visage. She squinted her eyes and turned over; clearly not ready to get up. Kagome's efforts were in vain, however, when the birds continued to chirp and the room was brightened by the sun. She opened her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She knew the task that was in front of her. _I have to get my thoughts together. I have to go over every aspect, making sure that what I decide is the right path. _She came to a sitting position and slowly stood up, stretching her arms high above her head.

While she was still shaking off sleep, she peered out of the window and found, to her relief, Hojo's car was gone. _That's one last battle I'll have to fight … for now. _Her face fell at the thought and she walked over to her door. She opened it to find a small brown bag. Attached to it was a small note. Kagome brought the bag inside her room and set it down on her desk. She ripped off the carefully crafted note and began to read it:

My dear Kagome,

I'm not sure what happened last night. I was so worried about your sudden leave of absence and when you finally came home, you seemed really out of it. I brought you some tea that, when you feel ready, you can make yourself. It's supposed to relieve all sorts of stress by concentrating on depression points in the soul. I worry about you, Kagome, and I hate to see you in pain. I just want you to know that if anything is ever bothering you, you can come and talk to me about it. I'll always be here for you. I'll see you tonight. I love you.

Always yours,

Hojo

Kagome winced as she read his display of affection. She set the note down on her desk and grabbed the bag, heading downstairs. She began to make the tea, deep in thought. _I don't know what to do anymore. I love Inuyasha, but I forced myself to get over him, to move on. Now he is thrust back into my life after four years and he expects me to still stay with him? I have a normal life here. To stay with him … it would be a lifetime commitment. I don't know if I'm ready for that…_

Kagome was driven from her thoughts as the tea was done and she poured herself a cup. As she allowed the warm liquid to make it down her throat, she felt herself relax and her thoughts became clearer.

_I have always loved Inuyasha. After I realized it, there was never a doubt in my mind whether to stay with him or not. When we were driven apart, even if it was a misunderstanding, I was able to finally have a somewhat normal life. I tried so hard to forget him, so hard to put him behind me … but in the end, I just couldn't do it. He held my heart in a way no one has ever before. I forced myself to go out with Hojo, hoping it would help ease the pain, help me understand that I don't need Inuyasha to be complete. But I was lying to myself. Hojo is an amazing guy, but he just isn't for me. Even if I don't want to admit it, I've been a horrible person, playing with his feelings like that. In the end, I have to break it off with him, even if it means breaking his heart. It just isn't right…_

Kagome sighed as she twisted the ring around her finger again. After staring at is for a moment, she finally took it off and laid it out on the table in front of her. She would have to tell him tonight. She couldn't bear to put him through any more pain.

_Then there's Inuyasha. What do I do about him? It's true that I love him, and I know he loves me back, but am I ready to give up my life here to be with him? Sure I can easily come back and forth between his world and mine, but it wouldn't make much of a difference. *sigh* what am I going to do? Maybe I should ask someone for advice … no, I can't. This has to be my decision and mine alone. If I go with Inuyasha, I'll be with my friends and the love of my life. If I don't, I'll be able to finish college and go on to be someone inspiring. But … would I have a family? Would I be happy? _

Kagome sighed as she continued to mix around her thoughts, clearly getting herself more confused. She glanced at the clock. It read three in the afternoon. Hojo might stop by between classes. Even if he doesn't, he would definitely be by at five. Ideas began forming in Kagome's mind as how to break the news.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

It was five o'clock and Kagome waited nervously at the table, waiting for Hojo to return. She didn't have to wait long, however, as she heard a car pull up into the driveway. She was able to catch a glimpse out the window and, sure enough, Hojo was locking his car and making it up the front walk. Kagome had made another batch of tea and held onto the cup in front of her as if her life depended on it. She stared down at the still liquid inside of the cup as she refused to meet her fiance's face when he walked through the door.

A key was inserted into the lock and the door slowly swung open; Hojo appearing before her. A smile adorned his lips as he noticed she was out of her room and drinking the tea he had left for her.

"Hey Kagome! I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Hojo said as he shut the door behind him, setting down his briefcase in the process.

Kagome finally forced herself to look at him. Determination was etched into her face as her eyes bore into his. His smile quickly fell from his lips as he noticed his fiancé's glare. "What's the matter, Kagome?" Hojo asked as he stepped closer to her. "Did something happen?"

She continued to look at the worry in his face. "Hojo, we need to talk," Kagome said, her voice slightly wavering. Hojo was about to protest, but saw the look in her eyes and immediately sat down beside her. He tried to hold her hand, to give her some sort of comfort, but she pulled it just out of his reach.

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as her being filled with fear. She didn't want to hurt Hojo, but this was what had to be done. Hojo looked at her nervously, his eyes frantic.

"Hojo, you have been very good to me since we got together in high school." Kagome's eyes softened as his eyes were filled with confusion. "You have always been caring and protective, always worrying about my health…"

Hojo had a sense where this was going. "But…?" he added, afraid to hear the answer.

"But," Kagome continued, her eyes never wavering from his. "I don't think this is working out." She dropped her eyes away from his face as he showed recognition of what she had said. She allowed a moment for it to sink in and, when there was no response, she continued. "My heart was never in the relationship. I had lost it a long time ago to someone who I had no chance of being with. When I thought he was gone from my life forever, I decided to give you a chance. Hoping that it would help heal my wounds and help me love again. But I was wrong. He came back, after four years. He came back to get me because one of my friends had died. After four years, the man who stole my heart came back to me. That's why I had to leave so suddenly."

Kagome finally willed herself to look at Hojo's face, unsure of what to expect. She saw a mix of emotions. Hurt from being lied to all this time, pain from losing the one he loved, understanding that Kagome had to break it off, but most of all, confusion as to why she hadn't told him sooner. "I wanted to break it off, I swear, but I didn't want to hurt you like he hurt me. I thought that if I acted like I didn't care about the relationship, that you would eventually break it off yourself or your feelings for me would have faded. But I was wrong about that too. You must think I'm a horrible person."

Tears formed in the corner of Kagome's eyes and she brought her hands to her face, hiding the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook and she sobbed, finally able to tell the truth after all this time. Hojo didn't know how to respond at first. He was being rejected by the woman he had loved since he met her and after all this time. At first he was angry, but then as he looked at Kagome's pain, he knew he couldn't blame her. Nobody has control over the ones they fall in love with. He had experienced it.

Hojo wrapped his arms around Kagome, drawing her into an embrace. She was stiff at first, but she finally relaxed. He allowed her to weep into his shirt, allowing her to let go of her agony. He made shushing noises, trying to calm her down as he stroked her hair.

"Kagome, I don't know how you could ever believe that. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I love you too much and I can't bear to see you in this much pain." A new set of tears flowed down Kagome's cheeks.

"I understand why you are doing this. You can't keep putting yourself through a false relationship." He brought his hand under her chin and brought her face up to his, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I just wish you would have told me sooner. I don't know how you could have put yourself through so much pain for such a long time. I won't admit that you breaking up with me doesn't phase me, because it does. It hurts to see the one you love break your heart." Kagome cringed at his words as her silent tears continued to fall. "But," Hojo continued, still looking into her eyes. "It hurts even more to see the one you love be put through pain and misery. If I truly loved you, like I know I do, then I would let you go find happiness. That's all I want for you."

Kagome gave him a small smile, silently thanking him. She nuzzled against his chest as he began to rock her back and forth, his words continued to echo in her mind. She was lulled to sleep by the lullaby of his heartbeat and the rocking of his arms.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Kagome awoke to find herself in her own bed. She struggled to sit up and glanced around her. The room seemed a little emptier and a nice breeze was coming through the open window. Kagome stifled a yawn and crept out of bed. She went to the window and saw that the sky was clear and the sun was just creeping over the horizon.

Kagome was startled when she realized what this meant. She looked at her clock, it read eight in the morning. She began to count on her fingers, trying to figure out what day it was. _Thursday?! Oh no! School! _Kagome ran around her room and grabbed some clean clothes. She hopped in the shower and wasted no time as she quickly finished and got dressed.

Kagome ran down the stairs towards the kitchen, but was stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed two boxes near the front door. Confusion was written on her face until she realized what this meant. She went into the kitchen to see Hojo leaning against the counter drinking some tea.

"Hojo …" Kagome began as she remembered what she had told him last night. Depression washed over her. He looked over at her, finally noticing her presence. Setting down his cup of tea, he ambled over to the raven-haired beauty with a smile on his face. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to reassure her.

"It's okay, Kagome. This is how it has to be, I know that. There is nothing that can be done." He drew her into a friendly embrace. When they released, a sad smile appeared on Kagome's lips. He let go of her shoulders and dug his keys out of his pocket. "You don't have to be at school until nine so let me finish up here and I'll give you a lift." Kagome nodded at this as she watched him grab a box and bring it out to his car.

She glanced around her for the first time and noticed how empty it felt. Hojo had taken everything that reminded her of him. The picture of his family that always hung on the wall, his woolen blanket that his grandmother had crocheted for him that had always laid on the back of the couch, the books that he studied from to learn all about health and medicine. It was all gone. Kagome felt a tug in her chest as she realized this. She quietly began to gather her school books and placed them into her back pack.

Kagome sighed as she heard Hojo come back in. He picked up the other box and once again made his way out the door towards his car. This time Kagome went to the door and watched him as he put the box in his trunk and slammed it shut. He came up the walk to be greeted by her sad expression. He glanced behind her to the place that he called his second home for years. His eyes fell upon Kagome's face again. "Let me know if I forgot anything. I can always come and pick it up." Kagome gave him a sad smile, knowing that she would just mail it if there was. He dug out his key ring and began to fiddle with one of the keys on there. He finally managed to take one of them off. He took one of Kagome's hands and placed the key into her palm, closing her fingers around it.

"Here Kagome. I don't have any reason to keep this any longer." His voice showed a hint of sadness, but he continued to smile.

"But Hojo …" Kagome began as she clutched his key to her house in her hand. Hojo cut her off by walking down the steps to his car. She glimpsed the now emptier house and shut the door behind her. She made her way to his car, knowing that this was the last time she would ever do this.

He opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. While she fastened her seatbelt, Hojo climbed in the driver's side and did the same. He started the car and backed out of the driveway towards Kagome's school.

The silence was unbearable as they came closer to their destination. Kagome just stared out the window, her hands in her lap. She felt a strong hand take a hold of her own and looked up to see Hojo glancing between her and the road, concern in his eyes.

"I know this is hard for you to understand. I'm not mad at you and I'm not upset that you would choose this. I just want you to know that I will always love you and if you're ever in trouble or just want to talk, I'll be there for you. I want us to stay in touch, Kagome, as much as possible." He squeezed her hand, showing his affection. Kagome smiled at his words and gave him a nod as they pulled up in front of the school. He released her hand and leaned over, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Kagome." Hojo said and Kagome gave him a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Hojo." Kagome replied as she opened the passenger door and stepped out into the crisp morning. She shut the door behind her and watched as Hojo pulled away, knowing that this was probably the last time she would ever see him. She watched his car until it disappeared and then was startled when the warning bell sounded. She turned around and headed to her class, cursing herself once again about being late.

A/N: I know, I know! A long wait again. Sorry about that, its been a bit hectic around here. Well, theres another chapter and I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think in a small review. You know how much I like those. Thanks for reading!


	10. Friendly Concern

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 10: Friendly Concern**

Lunch time came and Kagome walked out to the administration building where Yuka told her they would meet. While she awaited her friend's arrival, her thoughts wandered. _I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now. Probably sulking, waiting for me to come back. That is, if I go back._ Her mind jerked her back to the present when Yuka shouted her name and ran up besides her.

"Hey, Kagome," she said, stopping in front of her friend. She set down her bag on a nearby table and stashed it with textbooks occupying her arms. Kagome smiled at the short-haire girl.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Yuka asked, knowing they had a full hour before their classes resumed. Kagome shrugged, not really in the mood to fight over what restaurant to visit. A devious smile sat upon the business student's lips. "Oh, I know just the place." She grabbed the young priestess's hand and pulled her in the direction of their old hangout.

They entered WacDonalds; a place Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and herself had always hung out at through their high school years. A sad smile blessed her visage as memories flooded back to her. Most of them included talks about Inuyasha, which at the time her friends thought he was a rude, obnoxious, two-timing, scoundrel. Kagome silently laughed as she remembered her fury towards the half-demon after one of their little spats.

Yuka grabbed them a table and ordered a couple of drinks and some burgers. "Hey, Kagome, why weren't you at school the last few days? Don't tell me you're starting to get sick again." A worried glance was sent her way.

"No, it's not that," she replied with a distant look in her eyes. "Something just came up, that's all."

Her friend eyed her suspiciously. "Okay, spill. I know when something is troubling you."

Kagome copied the deceased monk's ever knowing innocent smile. Yuka didn't buy it. Figures, considering they never bought Miroku's virtuous expressions after he had done something lecherous. She sighed. "Well, you remember the guy I was going out with back in the beginning of high school and finally broke it off and went out with Hojo?" Kagome hoped Yuka wouldn't be overwhelmed with the information she was to received.

The young woman took a moment to think before her face lit up with recognition. "Oh, you mean the rude, selfish, two-timer?" Kagome nodded her head, her expression solemn. "What about him?" she asked, curiosity imprinted in her eyes.

"Well ... he came back," Kagome stated, trying to be as vague as possible.

"He came back? After all this time? Why? What happened?" Yuka continued to throw questions at her left and right.

Kagome sighed, unsure of how much she should tell her. "He came back and told me that a close friend of ours had died. He needed me to go back with him and console the wife, who had been one of my best friends. I hadn't realized how much it was going to hurt ..."

Yuka studied her for a moment, pondering how to respond. She wanted to comfort her friend, but had little understanding of what Kagome was going through. None the less, she reached her hand across the table and took hold of the dark haired woman's. "What happened, Kagome?"

She dropped her gaze, not wanting to relive the painful memories. "Well, I went to console her. That's it."

Yuka sighed. Kagome was never the best liar and clearly something was troubling her. "I can't help you if you don't open up to me ..." She stopped mid-sentence, rubbing her thumb across Kagome's knuckles. She took her hand off of Kagome's to realize her friend was no longer wearing her engagement ring. "Where's your ring?" the baffled woman asked.

The young priestess pulled her hand away in embarrassment and placed it in her lap. Yuka noticed this and pushed forward. "Did you break it off with Hojo?" Kagome slightly nodded and Yuka's eyes widened with disbelief. "But you two have been together since high school. You guys make the perfect couple!" Her voice rose with each word, worried about her friend's strange behavior. It seemed out of the ordinary for Kagome to act so rash, especially in only a few days time. What had happened during her trip with her ex-boyfriend that made her act this way?

Kagome winced at Yuka's thoughts, waiting for her to calm down. When she became content, Kagome explained her feelings. "When Inuyasha came to get me, it hurt. I still love him, after all these years, and I thought I had moved on. The thing with Hojo, it wasn't real; at least, not for me. I never loved him. It was more of a really good friendship, but I believed it would help me move on, help me love again. I guess he was just oblivious to the fact that I wasn't genuinely interested in the relationship." Kagome paused, allowing the information to sink in. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, now that she was able to talk to someone about the dark thoughts troubling her for the past few days. "Inuyasha's visit made me realize I had to stop living under false circumstances. So I broke it off, for my sake and Hojo's. It wasn't fair to either of us." She left out the confessions of love her and the half-demon shared, hoping Yuka wouldn't ask about it.

A mix of emotions played across Yuka's face. Anger, hurt, and confusion swirled within each other. She wasn't sure how she should respond to her friend's predicament. Especially during this specific time, right after her ex-boyfriend showed up. "Kagome ... why didn't you break it off sooner? Just because Inuyasha comes to town, you put your life on hold and take a step back? There has to be more to it. Tell me, what happened between you two?"

Kagome winced. _She figured it out. _She glanced at her watch, hoping the time could save her. When she saw twenty minutes still remained, she deeply sighed. "Well ... I uh ... kind of confessed to him that I still love him." Yuka opened her mouth to say something, but Kagome held up her hand to stop her friend's words. "And then, he confessed his love for me, too."

The woman was in complete shock. She didn't say anything, but her mouth hung open. When Kagome realized Yuka wasn't going to say anything, she continued. "He said the woman he was always seeing ahd died, but he hadn't felt any feelings towards her in a long time. He wanted to come and get me, but from our last departure, he thought I was angry at him. He actually did come a few times, but from a distance, he saw how happy I was and didn't want to ruin it by barging in. But when Miroku died, he felt it was necessary to intervene." Kagome's voice softened at the last sentence.

This had given Yuka time to regain her composure. "So, what does this mean?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm not sure," Kagome mumbled slowly. She glanced down at the half-eaten hamburger and empty glass. "He wants me to stay with him, but it's really far away. I would have to leave school, leave everything behind to be with him and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kind of commitment."

Yuka watched her friend pour out her heart, clearly frustrated on what to do. Her eyes intensified as she stared at the troubled woman. "You love him, right?" Kagome glanced up and nodded her head slowly. "And he loves you?" She once again nodded. "Then I don't see the problem." She smiled at Kagome, pausing a moment. "Look, I'm not telling you what you should do. This has to be your own decision. I just want you to think through it carefully; about what you'd be gaining, what you'd be losing. I'll support your decision, whatever you choose, because I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you." This earned her a sad smile from the young priestess, silently thanking her for being there.

She stole a glance at her clock, realizing they had ten minutes to return to the campuse. Yuka laid some money on the table to pay for their meals and the women walked otu of the restaurant, their hearts heavy.

A/N: Oh my gosh! You don't understand how sorry I am for making you wait SO long! I've been busy with the holidays (still have yet to finish Christmas shopping) and I've been reconnected with relatives. Its been a fun week so far. Only one more day until winter break and it might be a snow day. lol. Anyways, now that The Darkness in Kagome's Heart is completed, I'll be able to update much quicker. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think we have two more to go, one being an epilogue. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	11. Making A Decision

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 11: Making A Decision**

Inuyasha sat in the grass, staring out at the setting sun, watching as the pink and orange hues darken to a midnight blue. _It's been two days and Kagome hasn't returned. _He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Sango come up behind him.

"Inuyasha," she began, clearly distressed. "Is Kagome coming back, do you think?" Her brown eyes pleaded with him, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"I'm not sure," he replied softly. "I'm not sure of anything right now." The demon slayer knew she wasn't going to get much out of her agonized friend, but she continued to speak her mind as she kneeled down next to him.

"Kagome left us a long time ago and you never went after her. She took that as a sign and tried her best to stay away. She was able to have the normal life she couldn't when we were on our quest to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel. When she came back, she seemed sort of happy, even under the circumstances. You can't expect her to drop everything she has done in the past years and come crawling back to you, do you?" Sango once again glanced at him, trying to get some kind of reaction. "Don't get your hopes up, Inuyasha. That's all I'm trying to say." When he still didn't breathe a word, she sighed and ventured down to the hot springs.

He continued to gaze at the horizon, his eyes unwavering from the drooping sun. _She's right. Kagome shouldn't be forced back here. How could she give up everything in her life, just to be with a lowly half-demon? _His mind drifted into depression as he continued to wonder about his time-traveling priestess.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

It was the morning of the third day. Kagome had barely gotten any sleep the previous night and felt sick to her stomach, realizing today she had to make her decision. She glanced at her clock; it read nine a.m. _Oh well, I don't think I could have made it to school today anyways ... _She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, yawning in the process. Her eyes held sadness as she looked out the window, resting her elbows on her knees and placing her chin in her hands. _Why me? What have I done to deserve this? _Fifteen minutes passed before she finally rose from bed and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, heading towards the shower.

As the water hit her back, she relaxed her muscles and thought about her life-altering decision. _If I was to go back with Inuyasha, I would have to give up schooling. I wouldn't be able to have a normal life and grow up to become the world known chef that I dream of. But, if I don't return to the feudal era, I'll lose him and any hope of love. He hurt me over and over again and even if he did confess his love to me, I don't want to get hurt again. _The water turned cold, snapping the priestess back to reality.

She dried her hair with a towel as she walked downstairs. Throwing the towel in the laundry basket on her way to the kitchen, she began to make some of Hojo's leftover tea. Memories of past gifts from him flashed through her mind and she smiled. _Well, I'll certainly miss all the health gifts he gave me. Guess you don't really appreciate something until it's gone ... _Kagome shook her head as she grabbed a glass and poured some tea. Her gaze focused on the window and she took a sip, enjoying the hot liquid slowly inching down her throat. She swallowed slowly, savoring the delicious flavor. _Hojo always had good taste ..._

The young woman sighed and sat at the table. She set down her glass and grabbed a piece of paper and pen lying nearby. Her hand began to doodle, giving her body something to do as she continued to think. She could always return with the half-demon. The well would continue to stay open as long as no one sealed it, and she could always come back to the future to visit. Besides, if it didn't work out, she could always come back and pick up her life where she left off.

The phone rang, causing Kagome to jump. She set down her pen and walked over, grabbing the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" Kaogme answered.

"Good morning, dear. How have you been?"

Kagome sighed in relief as she recognized her mother's gentle tone. "I'm okay, mom. How's the trip going?" She began to twist the phone cord around her finger and leaned against the wall, happy to hear her mom's voice.

"Oh the trip was wonderful! I was able to get so much work done and see some sights in the process. Besides, I think we may have a new big client in our mists." Kagome smiled as her mother chuckled on the other end. "Oh, by the way, I'm going to pick up Souta from Soccer Camp on the way back from the airport. We should be home later tonight." A low rumble echoed in the background from her mom's end. "But how has it been for you? I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you off to school or for your birthday."

She smiled at the older woman's sincere apology. "Don't worry about it, mom. It's not that big of a deal."

Against her wishes, her mom could detect the desolation in her voice. "Kagome, what's wrong? You seem kind of sad. Did something happen?"

Kagome almost panicked when she heard the worry in her mother's tone. "Nothings wrong, mom. Everything is great," she lied, hoping her mom would buy it for the time being. _I'll tell her tomorrow. No need to get her all stressed out right after a business trip. _The young priestess sighed in relief when her mother replied.

"Okay, dear. If you say so," her mom said hesitantly, still suspicious. Before she could interrogate her daughter further, someone announced a bording number over the airport intercom. Her mother was quiet for a moment as she listened. "Oh! That's my cue! I'll talk to you when I get home, okay Kagome? I love you, goodbye."

"See you when you get home. Love you too, mom, bye." And with that, the line went dead as her mother hung up. She followed suit and rested the phone back in its cradle, standing there for a brief minute.

Kagome ambled back over to the table and sat down, returning to her previous objective. She allowed her thoughts to wander to what her future would bring.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The sun dipped close to the horizon as Kagome headed upstairs to her room. She opened the door to find the room empty and a little eerie with the silence echoing in her ears. Her eyes wandered over its features; the double bed in the middle of the room, the wooden desk against the opposite wall, the long pink curtains framing her window. She never knew how much she cherished these simple objects. As the dark haired woman continued to look around, her eyes landed on a picture sitting atop her nightstand. Her eyes clouded over and her lips dropped to a frown as she picked it up.

The photo was of her and Hojo at the beach the day he proposed. They had so much fun; building a giant sandcastle and knocking it down before the tide came to sweep it away. Afterwards, he took her out to a romantic dinner for two and as they finished up dessert, he went down on bended knee and shown her the glittering stone sealed away in a red velvet case. They looked so happy; the blue skies above them, the sun warming the sand between their toes, the water lapping up their footprints. Her young face held an amused expression as her former beloved wrapped his arms around her, a silly grin on his face. Back then, she realized she had been genuinely happy.

Kagome set the picture down and sighed. _Why do I continue to put myself through this? _She knew what she had to do. Grabbing her brush, she slowly combed through her hair in an attempt to waste as much time as possible. After she finished, she walked downstairs and busied herself with cleaning the dishes. Seeing as how she was the only current resident, there was only one glass and a plate in the sink.

The tortured girl dried her hands and glanced around the house, eager to do something else. When she saw nothing out of place, she sighed, knowing she had put it off long enough. Taking out a sheet of paper from one of the kitchen drawers and setting it down on the table, she grabbed the pen she used earlier and wrote her mom a brief note.

Dear Mom and Souta,

I have gone back to the feudal era. I know it's a surprise. Something came up and I can't put it off any longer. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll explain everything then. I love you guys, see you when I get back.

Love always,

Kagome

She set down the pen and glanced out the window. The sun was almost completely hidden behind the houses. She stood up and went to the door, staring at it for a moment. Finally opening it to reveal the warm summer air, she began to venture towards the well house, her mind finally decided.

A/N: Wow, I'm a bit surprised that Through Blood and Tears is getting more reviews than this. I'm happy, its just, this was such a bigger hit than that. Oh well, I'm just glad you guys like my stories. lol. Speaking of stories, I have a ton of new ideas and I'm not sure which ones to work on first. So I've put up a poll to give you guys a chance to help me decide. Read the summaries on my profile and choose a few that you'd like to read. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. Only two more to go! ;b

**Please Take My Poll!**


	12. Hope and Trust, The Bond They Share

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 12: Hope and Trust, The Bond They Share**

Frustrated as ever, Inuyasha sat in the branches of a tree just outside Kaede's hut. The third day was coming to a close as the sun began to dip below the horizon. He felt his stomach drop and a lump stuck in his throat, making his mouth go dry. Thoughts of Kagome's last words to him three days prior chanted through his mind, her sweet voice echoing through the darkness. His eyes were clouded over with memories, allowing his defenses to drop as he remembered her.

The way her silk-soft midnight hair fell softly over her shoulders, the concern she always felt for his well-being, the way her face contorted into a scowl each time she was angry with him, her determination to defeat the vile half-demon that had caused the whole mess. He loved everything about her, but he had no control over her feelings. As he watched diamonds faintly appear in the sky, he decided that whatever her desicion may be, he would accept it without protest. If she were happy without him, then that's all that mattered.

A slight breeze touched the leaves, sending a few spiraling to the ground. The scent of vanilla and lilacs infiltrated his nose, snapping him back to reality. Suddenly, he jumped up to a standing position and sniffed the air. The familiar fragrance of his time-traveling priestess assaulted him again, causing his feet to run towards the well in a blur of red.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, not knowing what awaited him there. All he knew was, the time had come to know if his beloved would take him into her heart once more.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Kagome climbed up the rotting vines against the stone walls of the bone eater's well. She had transported to the feudal era and knew she didn't have to wait long for Inuyasha to catch her scent. With slightly difficulty, she hoisted herself out of the abyss and sat on the lip of the wood, waiting for her beloved to make his appearance. A soft wind whispered through the trees as the grass blew gently in the wind. Silence seemed to enshroud her, but if she listened carefully, she could hear the nocturnal animals come to life. A twig snapped just to her left near the perimeter of the clearing. _It's time ..._

Inuyasha slowed his pace when he saw the young woman sitting on the edge of the well. There was no competition for her beauty; her raven black hair softly sweeping over her shoulders in the wind. A sad smile blessed her rose petal lips as her pained eyes focused on the ground. She wore a white v-neck t-shirt with shorts reaching to just above the middle of her thighs. Her long, lean legs stretched out before her, her gym shoes tapping the grass slightly.

Kagome glanced over at him and stood up. He slowly walked over to her, regret prodding in the deep depths of his mind. Chocolate met gold as their gazes met, each becoming lost in the other's perforate eyes. She felt a tug at her heart strings, recognizing the pain in his amber orbs to mirror her own. Just that one look backed up the words she was about to say.

When the silence became almost deafening, Kagome finally decided to speak what had been tearing her heart and soul apart for the past week. "Inuyasha," she whispered, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he interrupted, reaching his hand out and gently taking hers. Her face contorted into bewilderment. "I didn't mean to make you feel as if you had to choose. You have to know that I would never ask you to give up everything just to be with me. I just want you to be happy." His voice softened at the last few words, not at all embarrassed for vouching for his well hidden feelings.

The young woman finally broke her gaze from him and stared at the ground again. Inuyasha rubbed his hand across her knuckles before stopping abruptly. He glanced down at her left hand, the one he was clutching, and noticed she no longer had the diamond ring bound around her finger. His heart fluttered with hope and a spark of happiness lit in his eyes.

Kagome noticed the way he continued to finger the place where she once wore her engagement ring and knew what he had assumed. "Inuyasha," she said sternly, watching his hand movements. "Just because I broke it off with Hojo, does not meant I'm going to stay with you." The half-demon cringed at her words, his hopes quickly dashed. "The relationship I had with him was fake and I kept putting myself through denial. I finally realized I couldn't continue the false predicament and broke it off, for both of our sakes."

He knew the response she gave didn't confirm her overall decision. "Kagome ..."

"Inuyasha," she said, cutting him off. "I have finally made up my mind." Determination flared in her auburn eyes as she glanced up at him once more. "When you first asked me to stay with you, I couldn't help but be infuriated. You walked out of my life a long time ago and suddenly, you reappear, hoping to pick up where we left off. I was angry and confused, so I went home to think. I needed to get my head straight before I gave you an answer. I thought long and heard about what I've been through since I've met you. I won't deny I love you, because I do with all of my heart, but I was afraid you would hurt me again, as you have so many times." She paused for a moment, allowing him to absorb this bit of information.

His ears transfixed on her words, listening intently to each word she breathed. "I was so confused about what I should do. I weighed the good and the bad. If I stay in my time, then I could live the life I've been dreaming of for the past few years. If I came back with you, then I would be happy and finally be with the one my heart desires. Huh ... I can't believe it took me so long to realize," she said, chuckling slightly and dropping her gaze for a moment. "The love I have for you ... it hurts. I don't think I could ever love anyone else as much as I love you." A single tear trickled through her crescent moon eyelashes, dropping soundlessly off her chin. Inuyasha yearned to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and never let go. But he knew she needed to say these things, and forced himself to keep still as she continued.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, meeting his honey gaze. "I'm not sure how this is going to work out. If I stay with you, I will be able to leave whenever I wish. I don't want to immediately turn my back on the feudal era, only to regret it later. I can always go back, Inuyasha. Even though it will pain me to do so, I can always go back."

He tightened his hand around hers and searched her face with silent question. "What are you saying?" he choked out, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Desolation was evident in her features, but behind it was a glimpse of hope, of understanding. "I want to stay with you. I want to continue to love you and not be afraid of being hurt again." It took a moment for her words to sink in, but when it did, a smirk of joy spread across her half-demon's lips.

Grinning, he picked her up by the waist and twirled her around in a circle, watching as the sunshine smile he had come to adore blessed her visage. "Kagome, I'll never hut you again, promise." He embraced her and pulled her chin up so her eyes were locked to his. He kissed her passionately, sending a wave of heat through the couple's body.

They broke apart and he swept her off her feet, bridal-style, and began to trek back towards the village. Kagome didn't know what was in store for her, what was to become of her, but she did know that her beloved would be by her side through it all. _Till death do us part ... _she thought as he gave her another tender kiss. She smiled up at him, finally seeing things as clear as day.

He nuzzled her head, trying to express words that he could not say. "I love you too, Inuyasha. With all of my heart," she responded, love evident in every muscle of her body.

The moon had risen in the midnight sky, illuminating the grass in a ghostly pale, sending shadows across the clearing. To a lonesome traveler, it might have seemed eerie, almost frightening. But as Kagome gripped Inuyasha's red kimono and felt his claws gently prod into her skin, she knew there was no reason to be afraid. As long as he was by her side, she could live without fear, without regret, and without the confused emotions that had plagued her for the past years. With a smile on her face and the soft breathing of her lover, she drifted into a peaceful sleep, one absent from her since the day they parted.

A/N: So there is the ending, short but sweet. I think this is one of my favorite chapters in the story. Don't worry though, there is an epilogue that I will try to update tomorrow in order to finish up the story. Although, I have family coming in from out of town and I have to work, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to steal a moment away. Gosh, this is one of my favs and I hate to see it end. Oh well, all good things must come to an end, right? Please review and stay tuned for an epilogue!


	13. Summer Hope

_A/N: Please read bold ending notes. Thanks!_

**Heart's Desire**

**Chapter 13: Epilogue: Summer Hope**

The summer heat swept its way into Kaede's hut as a cry echoed through the village again. Kagome couldn't stand the intense pain much longer, it was unbearable. Lying on a fresh patch of blankets that had been prepared, she clutched her beloved's hand as another wave of agony washed over her.

"Its okay, Kagome, everything is going to be okay. Just hang on a little longer," Inuyasha soothed, his eyes never wavering from hers. It hurt to see the one he loved in so much pain. It made him feel helpless and afraid. All he could do was allow her to release her agony into him by giving his hand for her to hold. He dabbed a cloth over her forehead, erasing the beads of sweat residing there.

Suddenly, a child's cry was heard and the pain haunting Kagome for the last few hours finally began to subside. The wails continued as she heard a gasp from where her feet laid. With Inuyasha's help, she was able to come to some sort of a sitting position to see what they had created

Kaede cradled something in her arms, wrapped in a fresh blanket. "Congratulations, child, it's a girl." A wide smile erupted onto the new parents' faces as the elder priestess handed Kagome her baby.

She looked down at the little girl in her arms. Two small dog ears poked out from beneath her midnight hair, compliments of her father and mother. Her eyes mirrored Inuyasha's; a golden amber able to make someone's heart melt. The baby ceased her cries as soon as she was safe in the comfort of Kagome's arms.

"What are ye to name her?" Kaede asked, her eyes crinkling in joy.

The young mother continued to gaze at the child in her arms. "Natsuki. That's what her name will be. Summer hope." Inuyasha watched his family lovingly. Kaede rose from her kneeling position and quietly made her way out of the hut to give Sango and her children the good news.

Natsuki nuzzled her nose into Kagome's chest and Inuyasha gave her one of his fingers to hold. Her grip was iron as she tighted her little fist around his clawed finger. Kagome felt happiness wash over her at the adorable sight. The little family was silent as they enjoyed the momement of complete felicity where they no longer harbored dark thoughts in their minds.

It had been a year to the day that Kagome had agreed to stay in the feudal era and so far, she felt as if she had made the right decision. Every so often, she went back to visit her family and friends, trying to live as normal a life as possible while she was there. Soon after her mind was made up, she gave up on college and all the knowledge she wouldn't need for where her home now resided.

Her friends always prodded her with questions that she happily answered, although she didn't give them a direct response, knowing they could never know about her secret. She merely told them she had gone to live with her ex-boyfriend and they had married not long after. When they heard about her pregnancy, they had cooed over the baby and made Kagome promise to bring pictures upon the child's birth. Now that Natsuki was born, Kagome would have to find a tactic to hide her adorable puppy ears.

As for Hojo, he called Kagome's family shrine every now and then to check up on his former beloved. Although, each time she had been away in the feudal era and her mother had told him she no longer lived with them. Eventually, after a few months, his calls had stopped and the family could finally sigh in relief. Kagome loved Hojo dearly, but his persistance for her heart through her school years wore her down to the point of endangering their friendship. Thankfully he had finally given up and recently she had been informed by her mother that Hojo was on his way to finding a cure for cancer.

The Higurashi shrine continued to grow and prosper, especially with Kagome's grandfather telling the many customers the tale of a young priestess and a half-demon who ventured to find a broken jewel, defeat a vile demon, and eventually found love in the process. She misses her family more each day and wishes she could visit them more often, but looking into the face of her child and the eyes of her lover, she couldn't help but realize she wouldn't have it any other way.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as Natsuki drifted into a peaceful slumber. Kagome relaxed and leaned against the man she loved as a smile blessed her lips. She closed her eyes, exhausted from giving birth, and began to be pulled into a welcomed sleep. The last words she heard were covered with Inuyasha's voice. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered. And with that, she fell into a deep sleep, the smile etched into her face, as she finally realized how perfect her life truly was.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked the ending. When I first wrote it almost a year ago, it had been a favorite of mine and my reviewers. I hate to see it finished, but its time to move on to bigger and better things. I thought the story line was pretty original, but lacked some action. Don't worry, though, I have plenty of upcoming stories that will fulfill your desire. lol.

Many thanks to:

My amazing beta, Dani: She didn't help directly with the story, but without her help to improve my writing, I would be a complete mess. Not only has she taught me things about writing a story, but helped me look at life in a whole new way. Words can not describe how amazing she is. Thank you!

All of my reviewers: This story has gone far beyond I ever thought it would. I'm glad you guys liked it and thanks so much for reviewing. Every time I read a review, big or small, I feel a sense of pride or happiness in my chest. I feel as if I am truly a good writer to have fans such as you. I still have much to improve on, but you guys keep pushing me to achieve my goals. Also, thanks so much to my anonymous reviewers: samie167, sesshiefan, Heidi, and aceofspades. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much as to leave a review. I hope someday you will find your creative muse and pursue it. Thanks so much!

All of my readers: Even though everyone didn't review, I am so glad you decided to follow this story. Towards the later chapters, I began to thank people personally for putting it under their favorites/alert lists. But for those of you who didn't get a message, I want you to know I appreciate everyone's interest in the story. I hope you find some of my other work worth while as well. =)

I am an emotional person when it comes to finishing a story. It just means changing things up and believe me, I HATE change with a passion. Oh well, life goes on. Hope you liked the ending. Love you all!

Sassybratt

**Sequel information: **

**So I've been thinking about ideas for a sequel and I've come up with a few. I need to know from the readers if you would like a sequel or not. I don't mind if you say no, because I have quite a few other projects to work on as well. It would either be a short story (around five chapters or so) or it would be a string of interconnected one-shots including Natsuki's life as a half-demon, traveling to the modern world, maybe Sango finding love again, Kagome's friends/family, etc. I would keep adding to it when I feel, but it'll probably have ten or less chapters on that one. Please either review or message me with an answer. Thanks so much!**


End file.
